The new guys got it
by Jazzles4774
Summary: When Jace the new boy who is really hot moves to Clarys school and then joins her friend group she is pleasantly surprised. Then they all decide to play truth or dare and things get interesting. Her life is changing because of one boy and Clary loves it. (Clace all the way)
1. Chapter 1

Clarys POV

Jace is hot! I mean generally when i first see a person i would call them cute or good-looking but any other words with less importance than hot would be a complete lie. He just started here at my school 2 days ago and he is like imprinted in my mind, not that that is a bad thing I mean really I have some words more suggestive than hot that I would love to use to describe him.

The first day he started here at my school he started hanging out with my friends/our friend group. Not that I've actually talked to him because really he started hanging out with Alec, Simon, Jordan and Sebastian who are part of my friend group. I think him and Alec more hit it off but because Alec hangs out with the rest of us he just go sucked into our group. Happy accident!

Our friend group consists of the guys who I just named off Alec, Simon, Jordan and Sebastian. Then theres us three girls me/Clary, Isabella and Mia. My friends originally consisted of Simon but then Isabella and her brother Alec moved to our school when their parents divorced and I decided to hang out with her which in turn meant hanging out with Alec cause the divorce made those two very close and we all became really good friends. Next was Mia, she always seemed cool so i guess one day we decided to go hang out with her and that was that, we loved her. Then Mia started dating Jordan and none of us minded him so he started hanging with us. And finally came Sebastian, one day he just came up to us and started talking. None of us really like him but none of us have the heart or guts to tell him the leave us alone so now like a year later here we are, stuck with him.

We haven't had any new additions in a while, not until Jace. New blood seems refreshing though so I think he's in, not that I've ever talked to him before. With that charming smile of his thought I bet he could work his way into just about anything (or anyone). I guess I'm going to find out tonight though because we all decided it would be a good idea to get together and hang out, considering none of us have really had any time to cause today is the last day of exams. The plan is to play truth or dare, but we play that extreme version where if you don't answer you have to take off a pice of clothing. Its more fun that way even though it generally turns out with everyone sitting half naked except for that one person (Isabella) who is willing to tell or do just about anything to say that she won.

I hope Jace takes off his shirt. Maybe his pants but I don't want to get to ahead of myself quite yet, cause you never know he could be a complete douche with no manners. A very hot douche with no manners but still a douche.

Out of my group of friends I'm the quiet one. I mean I have things to add to the conversations and I'm not generally ocward but I don't really speak my mind to often. Thats mostly because i have like a 50 track mind that I can barley follow plus my mind is a bit dirtier than I like to admit. Simon and Isabella are the only ones who really know that about me.

Then there is Isabella who is more of the "girly girl" of the girls, she likes to talk about clothes and boys but she also has a very rough side to her that she doesn't let show often. She is also probably one of the most beautiful people I've seen in my life.

Mia is more the "tom boy" she doesn't mind talking about clothes but she doesn't really care about the clothes she wears and truthfully would rather talk about other things. She is also very beautiful in the kind of way were she doesn't know it (which is the opposite of Isabella).

Simon is the "nerd", Alec is the not a lot to say type of person, Jordan is the very mysterious person and Sebastian is the most likely to be abusive later on in life person. So thats my friend group in a slightly long nutshell.

Right now I'm in Isabella's car because school is done for the week therefore exams are done YAY! We are on our way to Isabella's house to get ready for the game tonight. The main reason we need to get ready is because we need to wear something that is not to obvious but still has a lot of layers that we can take off so we don't have to walk around nude if people decide to ask or dare stupid things. I hope no one told Jace about the removing clothes rule because it would be fun if he showed up in only a T-shirt and jeans. We did that to Jordan and he ended up removing all of his clothes and had to sit on the couch for like an hour with only a small cushion from the couch to cover him. It was great.

Finally we get to Isabella's house to find Mia sitting on the front steps looking in a particularly good mood. I remember vaguely that Isabella told me that Mia texted her saying she would meet us here but I don't remember being told why she didn't just come in the car with us. Before either one of us could ask Mia was answering.

"Jordan took me out on a date last period!"

She never got this emotional happy or not about anything other than Jordan. I should have guessed.

"We are going to go inside to my room and you are going to tell us everything"

Isabella decided before unlocking her house and pulling us both up the stairs to her room. When we go to her room Mia immediately starts telling us about how he went totally full out, packing a picnic and taking her to the wood where they first met. How they held hands as they walked and started making out under the trees, it all sounded great and when she was telling it it was like she was reliving it all over again in her head. I loved to see her so happy and if he ever hurt her I would rip off his dick and feed it to my dog. We are a protective family.

We have 2 hours until everyone gets here. We decided to play at Isabella's and Alex's house because their mom is out on some sort of weird business thing.

There is not a lot we need to get ready besides maybe a few drinks and some food and we need to get dressed. We decide to get dressed first, we have played this enough times that we all knew exactly what clothes we needed to bring. Each of us pulling out leggings, a skirt, an undershirt, a shirt and a sweater. We also wear shoes and socks which count as one. After we get dressed we go downstairs and poor some chips into a few bowls and make some punch. When everything is done there is like 10 minutes left till 10pm (when people should start coming) so we decide to sit downstairs and wait.

The first to come is Simon who does not even knock anymore he just comes right in. Then Jordan and Alex arrive and I can't help but grinning at how many layer Jordan is wearing. A few minutes later Sebastian knocks at the door but when I open it he just shoves his way in. We all decide to wait for Jace to play and about 20 minutes later he shows up. I answer the door because everyone else is to lazy to. One glance and holy hell he is not even wearing a jacket. He is screwed. When he sees me staring at him with my mouth slightly open he smiles sheepishly and says

"Sorry I got lost."

All he has is a shirt, jeans and maybe underwear to take off and I find myself smiling like an idiot at the prospect. I walk back into the living room, Jace following me and when the rest of the group sees him they stare too.

"Shit man I'm sorry."

Alex finally says breaking the silence.

"Is there something I should know?"

Jace asks with one eyebrow raised. We explain our rules to him and when we finish he is smiling ear to ear.

"Well this might be funner than I thought then."

Jace says when we finish. Sebastian snorts and the rest of us just stare. He might be even more fun than I had originally thought. Well he was right though this was going to be fun.

The game was relatively slow at the beginning, all of us managing to get through without loosing any clothing. None of the questions had been that hard or interesting yet and I think we were all getting tired of that but were waiting for someone to take the first step. Of course it was Isabella who did.

"Jace truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Ok... Are you better at giving a hand job or a blow job?"

Jace smiled this aggravatingly hot grin before standing up and slowly pulling the hem of his shirt over his head. Boy did he have abs I mean good lord. He is gorgeous.

Next is Jace's turn and he decides to ask Alex

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you a vergin?"

I'm gonna guess that Jace does not know that Alec is gay. He does not like to talk about his gayness though even though no one really cares. Almost everyone chokes. Alec looks at Jace with a measured expression as if he were considering his options, he starts pulling the hem of his shirt up then stops. Finally he says

"No."

Isabella does a double take. Her and her bothers eyes met and they seemed to be having a very intense moment, everyone watching them. Finally Alec says

"Ok my turn umm... Jordan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would u rather have a really horny girl or really energetic one?"

Jordan gives Alec a hard look before turning to look Mia who has a very scary look on her stone face. Jordan gives out a long sigh before standing and removing his shirt (he is wearing an undershirt). A few more turns passed until finally one makes it to me, I want to play. It is Isabella who is asking me, shit.

"Ok Clary truth or dare?"

Well I don't think we have had a dare yet so why not?

"Dare."

"Ooooo ok great I dare you to go to second base with Jace right here, on the couch."

Well now I know why not. I look to Jace and am amazed, how can one person have so many emotions at one time. As far as I could tell there is amazement, bewilderment, amusement, want and well a lot of other things. There is no way I can do this. I start standing to remove a layer but hesitate. I'm tired of being the good girl, plus the look on Jace's face seeing I'm not gonna do it is heartbreaking. And to add to all that he is smoking hot and I really want to.

I slowly start walking towards him. I can turn back, not do it. No I really can't anymore. The look on Jace's and well everyone else's face is great. They are well... really surprised. But the way Jace looks at me is different, like I'm really beautiful to him, like nothing I could ever do could be wrong. I like this look.

When I reach him I find myself straddling him. I am about to kiss him when I realize I should ask first. My lips barely miss his before they are touching his ear

"Are you ok with this?"

He makes this weird muffled laugh noise before pulling my lips to his. I guess thats a yes. It's the best kiss I have ever had in my life. I feel such a passion and fire between us that I gasp. God I would love to just stay here and make out with him when I realize Isabella said second. Ok second base that is umm... touching. Wow I should not have agreed to this, well too late now. My hand traces up his leg from his knee to his crotch. I claw at his dick through his pant. He makes this weird grunting noise of half surprise half pleasure and hardens. As that happens I hear everyone else gasp and thats when I remember they are all watching us. I stand up forcing myself to break our kiss before straitening my clothes smiling at him then the rest of them and going back to my seat. That was intense. Nobody says anything, just watches me as I move to my chair. When I sit there is a moment of ocward silence before Isabella starts clapping. Everyone else joins in and I glance at Jace and see he is watching me too. I know they are all surprised but Jace, I can't tell if the look on his face is more like meet me in the closet in ten or like why the hell did you just do that or more like lets go on a date. I hope it's the last and well, kinda the first too but more the last.

The game continues but it is mostly a blur. All I can think about is Jace and our kiss. It was great, he is great. I'm realizing now just how much I want him. This feeling is weird for me too, cause I don't want him only in a sexual way but also in a lets hang out way. I have never had this feeling before, I mean I've wanted guys and I've wanted to hang out with friends but not both for the same person. Not in this way. I want to do all of the cheesy romantic movie stuff with him, I want do talk to him on the phone for hours every night and I barely know him. I think I'm going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

I'm sorry it took so long I am just beginning to really understand the storyline I want. So here it is, it's kinda short and not too much content but I started later then I meant to and I wanted to put something out there. Hope you like it!

Clary's POV

I wake up in Isabella's bedroom. Both her and Mia are still asleep. I don't really remember last night as well as I should, we didn't really have very much alcohol it was just... It was just him. Jace. He can be really distracting.

We played truth or dare and I made out with him. Oh yes thats why. I was lost in him. And now I'm daydreaming about him, like right now. I'm awakened from my thoughts when I hear my own stomach. I am starving. Well I'll go get some food then, I've been coming to Isabella's house for so long that I can just help myself.

I head downstairs and hear the TV. This would not be strange if I hadn't known that Isabella's parent still won't be home for at least 2 more days and Alec has some sort of like kung fu practice or something. I slowly walk down the stairs trying to prepare myself for facing a murder or thief. I have no idea why they would watch TV first though. When I get downstairs I can only see a bit of blond hair over the couch. Thats when I remember, last night when we were done playing Jace was knocked out on the couch or at least pretending to sleep and none of us had the heart to wake him so we just left him there. I just assumed he would be gone by the time we woke up but apparently he likes to make himself at home.

I continue down the stairs but in a less sneaky way turning to go the long way to get to the kitchen so I can pass through the living room. I walk by him slowly so I can turn my head and smile to him saying morning as I do so.

"Hey"

He says touching my wrist as I pass by before grabbing my wrist so I stop walking. The moment I turn to look at him our eyes meet, when they do my knees feel weak and within the second I feel like I might fall. His eyes are so beautiful and unique, they are naturally gold I think. And the intensity, how can someone that looks so tired have such a strong and intense gaze.

"How did you sleep?"

He says with a small yawn. Words, I need to speak words.

"I slept on the floor so you know as well as a night like that could go I guess."

I reply, my tone is so much lazier than I feel, I applaud myself silently. Then my stomach growls again and all I can do is pray that he didn't hear it. When he starts laughing hysterically I understand that he heard it.

"Here let me make you some food."

He stands and heads to the kitchen.

"Can you cook?"

Is how I reply

"I try to avoid it but I'm sure I can make some eggs."

That's reassuring.

"Ok thanks"

I find out later that he cannot cook. After about 5 minutes of banging a crashing while he searches for things that he needs he is finally ready to start. About 5 minutes after that Isabella and Mia come downstairs and find me and Jace on the floor surrounded by pots with broken eggs on the counter laughing hysterically.

"Someone woke up to early"

Isabella says sarcastically. She is trying to seem upset but I can hear a hint of laughter in her voice so I know she is not. By the time that we finish actually making breakfast then cleaning it's almost 1pm. We all decide to go to the movies together, the four of us. By the time that we watch the movie and get food its 5.

Im the first to leave. It's just me and my mom at home and we agreed to have a movie marathon tonight. I hug Isabella and Mia goodbye but when I get to Jace I am completely unsure of what to do. Our gaze lock once more and he smiles. As if he senses my uncertainty he pulls me into a hug kissing me on the cheek as he does so. I freeze for a moment then rap my arms around him. I can feel his strength surrounding me, it's nice. I've never really had this feeling before. My dad was never really in my life, my moms boyfriend is almost like my father but we don't hang out together to much and I've had like 2 boyfriends and they have all been small and well nerdy. I want to stay here, I want him to be with me all the time when, I need him. But right now I need to go home so I turn my head to kiss his cheek back and he turn his at the same time and our lips meet. At first Im surprised but like a second later it gets intense. Our lips clash together with a fierce momentum, there is nothing I want more...NO! I push him back my hands hitting his chest. At first he looks startled then a grin spreads across his face. I scowl.

"You are rude"

His grin fades to a smirk and his eyebrow shoots up. I turn to Isabella and Mia

"bye guys"

"bye Clary"

They say in unison. I turn and walk away as I do I can feel his eyes on me.

When I get home the door is unlocked. This never happens. My mom is a very safe protective person. I push the door open slightly

"Mom?"

She doesn't answer but I can hear her. I think she is crying. I run through the house looking for her and find her sitting on the floor in the kitchen crying.

"Oh mom, are you ok?"

She doesn't say anything so I just sit beside her and wait. When she is ready she says

"He is back... I was out today buy..buying groceries and well and I saw him."

She is breaking down again, so I put my arm around her.

"Who mom?"

"Your father"

Oh god. I never knew my dad. My mom never talked about him. The only reason I know about him at all is because my mom has letters that she wrote to him but never sent over the years. I found them a few years ago in a box that she keeps under her bed. Basically they said that she was mad at him for what he did to her and that she would never forgive him. They said that he was a horrible man and that if he ever came after her or her last child she would kill him herself. As I got older I began to put the pieces together, I figured out that he probably abused her because of the way she flinches every time Luke (her boyfriend) raised a hand to comfort her. I also found out that she cried over the box of letters once every year on the same day. My guess is that its his birthday.

"Are you sure it was him mom?"

This made her entire body start shaking. I think she is reliving the moment in her head.

"Seeing his face... I've haven't felt so scared in years"

"Do you want me to call Luke mom?"

"NO! No please no I don't want him to see me like this, lets just have our movie marathon and I will be fine. All I need is a little time."

"Mom..."

"Please Clarissa"

So I get up and turned on the movie. I make popcorn while my mom gets blankets, and we have our movie marathon.


End file.
